Assassins of the Future
by Masterob
Summary: My first fic with OCs. This has characters based from the video Game Marvel Nemises: Rise of the Imperfects. Still based on Shippo, Rin, Sota and Kohaku.


**Assassins of the Future**

_Some characters I don't own. Others I do. Rated R for violence, language, & Sexual dialogue. Jet Li guest stars._

"Kagome, I wanna go to the concert", Shippo pleaded. "No Shippo, you're too young to go to an Eminem concert, you are staying in the shrine", Kagome said. "That's not fair", Shippo whined. "Shippo, stop your Damn whining and listen to Kagome", Inuyasha said. "Grow up kid", Raiden said. Inuyasha & Raiden were best friends. Shippo stormed out of the area. "That kid is pissed", Raiden said. "I can't believe he wants to go to the concert of a horrible rapper, who will only teach him violent things. That's bad for his age", Kagome said. "I went through violent things when I was a kid", Raiden said. "You were in war, as a child, because of Solidus Snake", Kagome said. "Yet you hang around with a Solid Snake", Inuyasha said. "Yeah well, come on, we have our own concert to attend to", Raiden said. "Oh yeah, the John Cena concert", Inuyasha said.

Shippo went to his best friends, Kent Paul & Maccer. "You ready?" Paul asked. "I can't go", Shippo said. "What the Fuck are you talking about?" Paul asked. "Kagome said I'm too young", Shippo said. "For God's sake, you listen to Eminem on the CDs we bought you", Maccer said. "Rules", Shippo said. "Motherfuck the Damn rules, let's sneak out", Maccer said. "Sneaky like a motherfucker", Paul said. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it", Kagome said. She opened the door. "Excuse me, do you know where the Martial Arts Museum is?" a man asked. "Sure it's…Oh my God! You're Jet Li!" Kagome yelled. "Yes, I am", the man said. "Please, come in", Kagome said. He obeyed.

"What brings you to Tokyo Mr. Li?" Kagome asked. "Please, call me Jet", Jet Li said. "O.K. Jet, um, why are you in Tokyo?" Kagome asked. "Martial Arts Museum, I was gonna make an appearance there to talk about my Martial arts life", Jet said. "Oh, anyway the museum is 5 block down, and you make a right and go 3 blocks", Kagome said. "Kagome we're…Holy motherfucker! It's Jet Li!" Inuyasha said. "Jesus, that's fuckin' wicked", Raiden said. Kagome then caught Paul, Maccer & Shippo trying to sneak out. "Where do you 3 think you're going?" Kagome asked. "Nowhere, we're just…Holy Shit! Jet Li!" Maccer said. "Shippo, go to your room, Paul, Maccer, come to the kitchen", Kagome said. They obeyed. "This will get nasty", Inuyasha said. "Why?" Jet asked. Then they heard Kagome screaming, "YOU FUCKING SNEAKS! YOU GODDAMN TRICKSTERS! YOU ARE NOT TAKING SHIPPO TO SHITTY-ASS CONCERT! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR YOU SONS OF BITCHES!?" "Yes ma'am", both guys said. "Jesus she screams loud", Jet said. "Fuck yeah", Inuyasha said. "Sorry about that Jet, you should go now", Kagome said. "No, no, I have a couple of hours", Jet said. "Good, lets talk", Kagome said.

Meanwhile, James and his cousin Seto Kaiba, his young cousin Mokuba & Mokie's girlfriend Pan Son are walking towards the shrine. "Inuyasha & Raiden will be out for the day, since they're gonna be seeing the John Cena concert", James said. "Paul, Maccer & Shippo are going to that Eminem concert", Mokuba said. "2 concerts in the same city with 2 white rappers, kind of ironic", Pan said. Then a light came from the sky, with a capsule that read "Kaiba & Capsule Corp." "Seto, since when did our company & Vegeta's company make a capsule like this", James asked. "I don't know James", Kaiba said. Then 2 people stepped out of the pod. First, a boy with light Blue hair, a green shirt, brown pants, and some markings on his face. Then a girl with long black hair, wearing a white T-shirt & a pink skirt. "What the fucking Hell?" James said. "Greetings", the boy said, "I am Mikhail, and this is my girlfriend, Melina". "Hello", the girl said. "Who the Hell are you? Why the Hell is my company and Vegeta's company on that pod? Where the Hell did you come from?" Seto asked. "We are from the future", Mikhail said. "Don't bullshit us", James said. "If we are bullshittin you, why are both Kaiba & Capsule corp. on our pod, besides don't we look like someone you know?" Mikhail asked. Seto & James closely examined them. "You look familiar, but we don't know you", James said. "We don't exist yet, I am the son of Lord Sesshomaru & Bra Briefs", Mikhail said. "What the Fuck!" Seto said. "I'm the daughter of Mokuba Kaiba & Pan Son", Melina said. Mokuba & Pan stood there shocked as Hell. "Holy Shit, I don't believe this", Mokuba said. "Why are you here?" James asked. "Our world is getting attacked by 4 ruthless killers, we need you help", Melina said. "Let's go to Kagome's house", Seto said. "I'll call Bra, she be shocked shitless", James said. So they all went to Kagome's house.

At the Shrine, Shippo is crying in his room. "No fair, Inuyasha & Raiden can see their favorite rapper, and I can't", he whined. His girlfriend Rin was beside him. "Don't worry, everything will be fine", she said. Sota & Kohaku walked into the room. "Why's he crying?" Kohaku asked. "Kagome won't let him go to the Eminem concert", Rin said, as she hugged Shippo who had her face in her stomach. "That guy Sucks!" Sota exclaimed. Shippo shot a glare at him. He had 2 glares; the puppy dog eyes, which makes almost anyone give him what he wants; and the "if looks can kill" eyes, which sent chills down people's spines. Sota got the "if looks can kill" eyes. He hid behind Kohaku. Shippo resumed crying. "Just sneak out", Kohaku said. "Tried it, me Paul & Maccer were caught", Shippo said teary eyed. "My sister can be mean at times, she can't handle any news, I'm not sure if I can tell her what Kohaku & I feel for each other", Sota said. "If only your mom was still alive" Rin said. "I Know, Kagome's a bit of a dictator", Sota said. Soon, the Kaibas, Pan, and the future comers came through the door. "Everyone in the living room, we gotta…Sonuva Bitch! Jet Li", James shouted.

Everyone was in the living room. "We gotta wait for Sesshomaru & Bra", James said. Soon, the couple came through the door. "James, what's wrong?" Bra asked. "Come, join us", James said. They sat down, and James stood up. "Good evening", James said, impersonating Alfred Hitchcock. "Get to the Goddamn story!" Seto said. "All right, Jesus can't a guy have some fuckin fun?" James said, "Bra, Sesshomaru, this boy's name is Mikhail, he's from the future believe it or not, and he's your son". Sesshomaru & Bra were just as shocked as Pan & Mokuba were when they heard about their daughter. "Here's the story", Melina said, "our time is 15 years from now, where we are tormented by 4 killers. These killers are people you know today; they are Shippo, Rin, Kohaku & Sota". "Say what?" Kagome & James said in Unison. Melina resumed, "Shippo became deranged a little when Kent Paul & Maccer were killed in a drive-by. He found the killers and killed them. One of them he bit then tasted the blood. After he tasted it, he sucked him dry. One day, he accidentally destroyed part of Kagome's house while trying to cook something. She got so mad, she disowned him. He went to live with a family in America, the Freeman family, with the head of the house, Robert Freeman, and his grandsons Huey & Riley. Years later, they formed a gang with Sota, Rin & Kohaku. One day, another gang attacked and killed Huey & Riley. When the gang members were caught, Shippo and his friends killed the gang on live T.V. They eventually became killers, and killed off part of America and Japan. Kohaku uses the sickle he always uses, Rin uses 2 daggers, Sota uses a machine gun, and Shippo uses his fox fire, claws, but mostly sucks his victims dry like a vampire. The only of us alive is my father, James, Sango & Bra". "Shit, that's terrible", James said. "If you stop them in our time now, they won't come here & change things", Mikhail said. "We'll round up all our allies", Kagome said. "Will it be O.K. if I join you?" Jet asked. "Sure, but your thing", Kagome said. "I'm sure I'll be back soon enough to make it", Jet said. "Fine, lets move out", Kagome said. They did.

"How many can this pod hold though?" James asked. "This doesn't take us through time, we just brought it for proof", Melina said. "Clever like a motherfucker", Paul said. "Don't you mean like a fox?" Melina asked. "No, I mean a motherfucker", Paul said. "This device can transport a large number of people", Mikhail said. "Then we need as much help as we can get", James said. "Let's get the 8 supers from New York", Raiden said. "Good idea", Inuyasha said. "You're gonna go all the way to New York?" Melina asked. "We'll use Goku to get us there", Raiden said. "Hey Goku!" Inuyasha called. "Yeah", Goku said. "We need to get to New York, how fast can you get us there?" Raiden asked. "Put your hand on my shoulder, both of you", Goku said. They did. Then just like that, they're gone. "Oh my God", Melina said. "To think Shippo killed all 3 of them", Mikhail said. "He did?" Kagome asked. "Yes, he clawed Raiden, burned Inuyasha & Goku, he even bit you", Mikhail said. "Jesus!" Kagome said. "I tell you, these 4 are undisputed killers", Melina said. "See Rin? Now she looks sweet. Soon, she's responsible for my father's death", Mikhail said. "Incredible, so who killed Seto?" James asked. "Rin", Melina said. "Well I'll be damned", James said.

Goku, Raiden & Inuyasha have arrived in Manhattan. "They should be there", Raiden pointed to the Avengers Mansion. They met with 8 supers, Peter "Spider-man" Parker, Matt "Daredevil" Murdock, Logan the "Wolverine", Anthony "Iron man" Stark, Ororo "Storm" Munroe, Johnny "Human Torch" Storm, Ben "The Thing" Grimm and Elektra. "Whassup", Raiden said. "Hey Jack, what brings you here?" Johnny asked. "I need some help in Japan", Raiden said, "we need to do time travel to the future". "Time travel?" Logan asked. "Hard to believe, but trust us", Raiden said. "Sure, what the Hell", Johnny said. "Yes, good call indeed", said a man. It was Erik "Magneto" Magnus. "Magneto, what the Hell are you doing here?" Logan asked. "I here to offer my assistance", Magneto said. "Why are you helping us?" Peter asked. "Well I owe you for helping me in my time of need", Magneto said. "When we saved you from that sentinel?" Peter asked. "Yes, so do try and trust me, the sooner I do this, the sooner my Brotherhood can return to strike, but it won't be fair to Wolverine & Storm if I was the only enemy here, and we do need help, right fellows", Magneto said. "Who do you have in mind?" Inuyasha said. Then a creature appeared behind Magneto. It was Eddie "Venom" Brock! "Eddie! Ah Hell no!" Peter said. "Give him a chance Spiderman", Magneto said, "if Storm & Wolverine can trust me, why can't you trust Venom?" Magneto said. Venom then stared at Peter. "Fine, but no funny Shit Eddie", Peter said. "Where's Raiden?" Inuyasha asked. Raiden then arrived with John McClane. "He'll help us", Raiden said. So Goku took them all back to Tokyo.

"Is everyone ready?" Kagome asked Yusuke & his 3 spirit detective assistants. "Yeah", Yusuke said. Just then the New Yorkers arrived in an instant. "Holy Fuck!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Is everyone ready?" Goku asked. "I thought you said 8" Kagome said. "Hey, we need all the help we can get", Raiden said. Kagome made a check list. "Shippo, Rin Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Sota, Kohaku, Seto, Mokuba, Sango, Miroku, Jet, Raiden, Yusuke, Paul, Maccer, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, James, Pan, Bra, Vegeta, Goku, Peter, Matt, Johnny, Ben, Logan, Tony, Ororo, Elektra", she looked at the others, "and they are?" "Erik, Eddie & John", Raiden said. "Call me Magneto, and him, Venom", Magneto said. "Fine", Kagome said, "Mikhail, Melina, we are ready to move", Kagome said. "I got to pee", Shippo said. Everyone lets out a frustrated grunt. Paul takes him to the bathroom and back. "Now, let's move", Kagome said. With that, they were off.

Eventually they all arrived in the future. It was a total wasteland. "Holy Shit", McClane said. "Observe the damage of our time", Mikhail said. "It's a motherfucking disaster", Inuyasha said. Then they all heard a scream. "This way", Mikhail said. The group ran to the ally where the scream was. They saw a man getting sucked dry by a monster. The man fell dead. The group observed the killer. It was Shippo. He was grown up, as tall as Inuyasha. He didn't have his ponytail; he only had some jean-shorts, and black boots. He had an evil look in his eye. Blood was coming out of his mouth, and then he wiped it off and observed the group. "So the 2 of you actually succeeded in bringing these bitch-ass motherfuckers", F Shippo said. "He referring to us?" Inuyasha said. "They will avenge everyone", Mikhail said. "You fucking idiots, I killed these Pricks once before, I'll simply do it again", F Shippo said. "You killed them one by one you goddamn coward, try fighting them all at once", Mikhail said. Then a sickle charged at Melina. "Melina, look out!" Mikhail said as he pulled her away. Kohaku stepped out. He had a brown vest, and brown jeans, and sketchers sneakers. He still had his ponytail. "These assholes should be easy to take care of", F Kohaku said. Then someone appeared behind them. It was Sota. He had his machine-gun. He also wore a jersey with the # 99 on it, baggy jeans & a do-rag, and Nike's All Star shoes. "We gonna lay it down on these Punk-ass motherfuckers", F Sota said. Then a girl appeared on the roof. It was Rin with here 2 daggers. She had a top that was red. It only covered her breasts. She also wore a jean skirt, with black shoes. "These Bastards will die, again", F Rin said, then came off the roof. "These kids have a bad language problem", Kagome said, then turned to little Shippo "See, this is why I don't like you listening to Eminem". "Like you don't curse either you flea bitten Ho", F Shippo said. "You watch your language", Kagome said. "Don't fucking lecture me, I'm fucking cursing out of the fucking anger you fucking gave me, so Fuck you!" F Shippo said. I've had enough of your big mouth", Inuyasha said. "Let's show these Prick-ass cock-suckers not to Fuck with us", Sota said. "You gotta watch your mouth too", Kagome said. "Fuck you Cunt", Sota said.

Kagome got pissed and attacked her future brother. She pushed him on the ground and started punching him. Then she was stabbed by one of F Rin's daggers. "Kagome!" James shouted as he tackled Rin. The wound wasn't fatal. Then F Sota grabbed a handgun & shot James at the shoulder. Inuyasha started attacking F Shippo, but kept missing. F Shippo moved at the speed of light. He then jumped on the roof and ran off. Inuyasha followed him. They were jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Eventually Inuyasha was led to an old house. It was Kagome's. "Oh my God, Shippo what have you done to this place?" Inuyasha asked. "I burned it you fucking dunce. With you and your son inside", F Shippo said. "My son?" Inuyasha asked. "He was nine, you and Kagome eventually fucked. He was a cute little boy. Really helped you and that Cunt Kagome take your mind off me. I remember him begging me not to kill you, not to destroy everything he loved. I laughed at his shitty pleadings. He was all, oh boo hoo. I enjoyed burning both your asses", F Shippo said. "You Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled. "Whose fault is that Bitch! You were so fucking nasty to me, no fucking decency. You were the cruelest motherfucker I've ever known. I'm returning the fucking favor!" F Shippo said. Inuyasha attacked F Shippo. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER", Inuyasha stabbed F Shippo with his claws. "FOX FIRE", Shippo attacked Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged it. But Shippo kept using the attack. "I'll kill you with the same exact move", Shippo said. Then a web grabbed him. It was Venom. "You must die", Venom said. Venom flanged F Shippo to a wall. Soon Raiden showed up with an M4. "Die you asshole", Raiden fired the gun. But F Shippo flew away. "This isn't over you Bastards!" F Shippo called. "Raiden, how are the others?" Inuyasha asked. "The 3 assassins left, but Kagome & James are in critical condition, they are at Kaiba/Capsule corp. I have directions, I'll take you there", Raiden said. "Let's go", Inuyasha said. He, Raiden & Venom left to the building.

"Goddammit, why is this happening?" Inuyasha asked. "Your cruelty forced him yo be this way", Mikhail asked. "I took care of that kid, I've been good to him", Inuyasha said. "When?" Shippo said under his breath. Inuyasha heard this. "What did you say punk?" Inuyasha asked. Shippo looked away from him. "I asked you a Goddamn question, what the Fuck did you just say?" Inuyasha asked more angrily. "Inuyasha stop", Maccer said. "Fuck you Maccer; look Shippo answer or I'll kill you and make this easier", he said. Shippo was pulled in by Peter's web. "Leave the kid alone", Peter said. "Don't be a fuckin crybaby", Johnny said. "That kid needs to learn some Goddamn respect", Inuyasha said. "Don't listen to him dude", Johnny said. Inuyasha left. An adult Mokuba came. He had short hair, and Seto's clothing. "Is everything all right?" F Mokuba asked. "Not really father", Melina said. "Inuyasha is still mean to Shippo, despite what he saw, despite what will happen to him & Kenai", Mikhail said. "Who the Fuck is Kenai?" Seto asked. "Inuyasha's son", Mikhail said. "That asshole had a son?" Johnny asked. "He was very sweet, like Shippo", Melina said. Then a future form of James comes. He has a tux, long hair and beard. "The un-fantastic 4 are coming", he said. "Un-fantastic?" Johnny & Ben said in unison. They were there indeed.

Everyone ran outside. "You motherfuckers didn't think you can evade us did you?" F Rin asked. She was then hit with a giant boomerang. "Nice shot Sango", Paul said. "It wasn't me", Sango said. "It was her", F James said. He pointed to a future Sango, who had regular clothing and shorter hair. "You slut", F Rin said as she got up. F Sango flipped her off. F Rin got mad and attacked with the daggers. Elektra came and attacked with her scythes. F Sango grabbed her sword and defended herself. "FOX FIRE", F Shippo attacked the group. "FLAME ON" Johnny said as he blocked F Shippo's fire with his own. "KA ME HA ME HA", Goku hit F Shippo with his blast, and F Shippo went flying. Kohaku attacked with his sickle, but Peter used his web to grab it and fling it. Jet then went in and kicked Kohaku. F Sota attacked Jet with a punch. Logan & Sesshomaru clawed at F Kohaku, but he blocked with his sword. Raiden shot F Sota, but F Sota had body armor, so it didn't do damage. F Kohaku reached his sickle and sliced Sesshomaru & Logan, then cut Raiden in the side. F Sango and Elektra had F Rin on the ground and was gonna finish her, but was stopped when F Shippo kicked Elektra and then jumped on her and bit F Sango's neck. F Shippo sucked F Sango dry. F Sango died. "No Sango!" F Mokuba shouted. Then F Rin grabbed her daggers and threw both of them at F Mokuba. Then all 4 ran off. "Father!" Melina shouted. "Be strong Melina", F Mokuba said. Then he died. "Get some help for Raiden!" McClane called. "Say, where's Inuyasha?" Johnny asked. "Right here", a woman said. "Mom?" Mikhail said. It was Bra. She had short hair and wore her mother's suit from when she went to Namek.

"Inuyasha where the Fuck were you?" Anthony asked. "I needed a walk", Inuyasha said. "Didn't you sense the ambush?" Anthony asked. Inuyasha didn't say anything. "You were scared, weren't you?" Anthony asked. Inuyasha looked away. "The boy you picked on all your life is against you, and he can kill you, how does it feel?" Anthony asked. "Just shut up!" Inuyasha yelled. A few hours later, the wounded were healed. Sesshomaru and Logan already healed after the fight due to Sesshomaru's sword and Logan's healing powers. "You feel all right Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm fine", Kagome said. F Bra blew a whistle to get everyone's attention. "What's with the fuckin whistle?" McClane asked. "Yeah, what the Fuck?" Yusuke said. "Shut the Hell up! Now, we need to get to the house of the un-fantastic four", F Bra said. "Stop using that Goddamn name!" Johnny and Ben said at once. "Any volunteers?" F Bra asked. "I'll go", Kagome said. "Are you sure Kagome, you just finished healing from an attack", Sango said. "I must, it's what I have to do", Kagome said. "I'll join you", Sango said. "After seeing what the older Shippo did to the older you?" Yusuke asked. "I'll manage", Sango said. "I'll join you as well", Peter said. "Me too", Johnny said. "Then lets go", F Bra said. "I'm gonna look for the older Shippo", Inuyasha said. "You sure you can handle it?" Yusuke asked. "I'm not afraid of that raccoon-faced motherfucker!" Inuyasha said. "Hey!" little Shippo said. "Shut the Fuck up", Inuyasha said. He then left. Shippo started crying at the remark. Rin picked him up and comforted him. "I'll go after him", Jet said. "I'll join, lets go McClane", Raiden said. "We'll check around as well", Yusuke said. He and his spirit detective team moved out. "Come on Jet", Raiden said. They left. "(Whistle) Lets move, get in my car", F Bra said. "Fine, just stop with the Damn whistle", Kagome said. The girls got in. Peter & Johnny preferred to travel using their powers. "I guess we should stay if they come", Goku said. "What the Hell do you think?" James said.

Kagome and the others arrived at the house. It was regular, nice inside and clean. "Who would have thought such ruthless killers could have such a nice place?" Kagome said. Weird, too weird", Johnny said. The 5 went to the bedroom. "They all have the same bedroom, but there are only 2 beds, and the place is dirty", Sango said. "Ugh, not just because of the clothes, check this out", Johnny said, pointing to a bed. They examined the bed. It had some clear liquid. "Is that…Semen?" Kagome asked disgusted. "Probably from Sota & Kohaku", F Bra said. "What the Hell are you talking about", Kagome asked. "These guys are Gay, didn't you know that? Hell one time, Sota got drunk and did Shippo" F Bra asked. "Kagome & Sango were shocked shitless. "Well, I'm gonna search around some more", F Bra Said. "I can't believe this", Kagome said. "Our brothers are lovers", Sango said. "Hey that Rhymes, Brother and lover", Johnny said. Peter smacked him on the head. "Jesus, why'd you do that?" Johnny asked. "Well, let's leave", Kagome said. They left the room. "Bra!" Kagome shouted. Nothing. They went downstairs and saw a horrifying site. F Bra was dead. "Who did this?" Peter asked. "Me", it was F Rin. She charged at Kagome, but Peter webbed her hands and tossed her out the window. Johnny moved in and punched her to the street pole. She grabbed some throwing knives and threw them at Peter and Johnny, but she kept missing, they were to Damn fast. Peter got in front of her and threw some punches and kicks. She did the same, it was a karate fight. Peter punched her in the gut, and then used his web to fling her to Johnny who clotheslined her with an arm of flame. She got up, only to be shot in the back with Kagome's arrow. Kagome then grabbed a butcher knife and stabbed F Rin to death. When Kagome stopped, she had blood on her shirt and hands. This freaked out Sango, Peter & Johnny. "What?" Kagome asked. They shook there heads. Then F Shippo came out of nowhere and kidnapped Kagome. "No Kagome!" Sango screamed. They were gone. "Let's go Pete", Johnny said. He and Peter flew off after F Shippo.

Meanwhile; McClane, Raiden and Jet were still looking for Inuyasha, but were lost. "Fuck man, where is he?" Raiden asked. "That guy's a real hard-ass", Jet said. "Shit yeah, so stubborn", McClane said. Then he was mysteriously KOed. "What the Fuck?" Jet said. F Kohaku and F Sota arrived. "Looks like we just sprayed him with a can of whoop-ass", F Sota said. "Whoop-ass is a soda, made for kicking _your_ Ass", Raiden said. F Sota then fired his machine-gun at Raiden, but Raiden dodged. F Kohaku used his sickle to attack Jet, but Jet used his Kantana to block the attack. F Kohaku attacked with his own sword. It was a sword fight between Jet and F Kohaku. It was like the sword fight between Anikin and Obi-wan, without the lava and the rocks. Raiden went in an alley and hid from F Sota. "Come out you Sonuva Bitch!" F Sota said. He got mad and fired randomly. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!!!" F Sota said. "Right here", Raiden said appearing behind F Sota. He grabbed his M4 and shot the head of F Sota'. "Sota!" F Kohaku said distracted from the fight. Jet seized the opportunity and sliced the chest of F Kohaku. "Fuck!" F Kohaku said. Then he was stabbed in the heart with his own sword and was pinned against a wall, suspended in the air. Jet put his Kantana back in the sheath. "John, are you all right?" Raiden said, trying to wake up McClane. He woke up. "Ah Fuck, my head", McClane said. "Are you all right?" Jet asked. "Yeah, what happened?" McClane asked. "Sota and Kohaku are dead", Jet said. "Yippe-Ka-Yay", McClane said. Then F Shippo came and took Jet and Raiden. "Ah, Sonuva Bitch, let go!" Raiden yelled. F Shippo flew off. "Motherfucker", McClane said.

Eventually Sango and the Spirit detectives arrived at the Kaiba/Capsule corp. building. "Sango, you're alive, that's great", Miroku said, hugging Sango and groping her Ass. She smacked the Shit out of him. "Miroku, stop your Goddamn pervert acts", Hiei said. "Sango, where are Peter and Johnny?" Matt asked. "Where's Kagome?" James asked. "Where's my mom?" Mikhail asked. "Shippo kidnapped Kagome, so Peter & Johnny went after them", Sango said. "Shit!" James said. "What about my mother?" Mikhail asked. "She's dead, Rin got her", Sango said. "Dammit", Mikhail said, punching the ground. "Kagome finished off Rin, in a scary way actually, that's when Shippo came", Sango said. "Funny, same happened with Jet & Raiden", McClane said arriving at the area. "Huh?" Melina asked. "Raiden killed Sota, and Jet killed Kohaku, then they were kidnapped", McClane said. "Our Shippo might want to avenge his fallen comrades", F James said. "Did you see Spider-man & Human Torch?" Sango asked. "No, why?" McClane asked. Then the 2 arrived at the front door, battered and bruised. "Shit, what happened?" Logan asked. "Shippo, he's at the ruins of the Higurashi shrine", Peter said, and then fainted. "He's gonna kill Kagome", Johnny said, and then fainted. "Let's move", Seto said. "What about my brother?" Sesshomaru asked. "Don't worry about him; Kagome, Raiden and Jet Li are in danger", Seto said. "He's right, lets move", Kurama said. "Older me, can you stay with the wounded?" James asked. "Hell yes", F James said. "Melina, you stay too", Mikhail said. "What about you?" Melina asked. "I must help them, you have to stay, I've lost my parents, my friends, all those I love, and I'll be damned if I lose you too", Mikhail said. They kissed each other good-bye. "Let's go", Mikhail said. "I can't believe my son is in love with your niece", Sesshomaru said to Seto.

Eventually they found F Shippo. "Well, well, well, you ass-wipes decided to show up", he said. "You're comrades are dead, it's you against us", Mikhail said. "All right Prick, lets see what you got", F Shippo said. Then Mikhail's eyes turned red, his claws grew in, and he became more vicious. "That must be his demon form", Miroku said. "Yawn, is that all you got?" F Shippo asked. Then Mikhail began screaming, stones were lifting from the ground, and then his hair turned gold, and his inner eyes green, with a yellow glow was around him. "Wow, now he's a Super Sayin", Goku said. "Whoa, that is like, so un-fuckin-believable", Shippo said. Then he attacked F Shippo. He ripped him with his claws, punched him multiple times, then kicked him to the ground. He then powered up and blasted him with an energy ball. He continued to send more and more. After 15 shots, he stopped. He checked the smoke, when it cleared F Shippo was standing, very pissed. He was breathing heavy. "You asshole", F Shippo said. Then he hit him with the Fox Fire. Then used his claws to rip Mikhail apart. Then he bit Mikhail. "Shit!" Vegeta said, then attacked F Shippo. Mikhail was holding his neck and then looked up. "Grandfather?" Mikhail said. Then F Shippo came and kneed Vegeta in the gut, then punched him away. Anthony arrived in his Iron man suit, and blasted him. F Shippo grabbed him by the neck and tossed him. Goku showed up as a Super Sayin and got into a fight with F Shippo. These guys were moving in the speed of light, going into the sky. A few second later, Goku came crashing down to Earth. "Grandpa!" Pan shouted. "I can't believe how strong I get", Shippo said. "You're more pissed off then Tommy when he's angry", Maccer said. "Angry like a motherfucker", Paul said. "Is everything like a motherfucker to you?" Magneto asked. Then he went after F Shippo. He used his powers of magnetism to slam F Shippo on the ground. He did it repeatedly. Ororo then came with her storm powers and struck F Shippo with lightning. F Shippo got mad and beat up everyone in the area, except for his younger form, the young forms of his friends.

Paul and Maccer were in a defensive position. "I would never hurt you guys, you're my best friends", F Shippo said. "What a fuckin relief", Maccer said. "Is all this necessary?" Shippo asked. "Hey, you'll eventually make this choice, I'm just getting these Pricks out of your way", F Shippo said. "You forgot me asshole", a man said. "Who the Fuck is there?" F Shippo asked. Inuyasha stepped into the area. "Miss me motherfucker?" Inuyasha asked. "You're back!" Sota said. "Time to spray you with a can of whoop-ass", Inuyasha said. "It's a fuckin drink!" Maccer said. "Shut the Fuck up!" Inuyasha said. "Don't talk to my friend that way!" F Shippo yelled and attacked Inuyasha. These guys repeatedly exchanged punches. "Hard to say who to route for", Maccer said. "Die asshole, WINDSCAR", Inuyasha unleashed his ultimate attack. F Shippo was still standing. "I can't die, I'll never die, I can't be killed, you'll die, you're gonna fuckin die! FOX FIRE", F Shippo unleashed a huge fireball towards Inuyasha. "That's what you think, BACKLASH WAVE", Inuyasha unleashed an attack that sent F Shippo's fox fire back at him. "OH SHIT!" F Shippo said as the fox fire hit him. When the smoke cleared, F Shippo was on the ground, severely wounded. "Strong like a motherfucker", F Shippo said, then died. "Hey, he's using what I say", Paul said. "Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Then he heard faint screaming. "Help! Help! Get us the Fuck out!" Inuyasha found a basement door. In it were Kagome, Jet and Raiden. "Thank God", Jet said. "What happened?" Raiden asked. "Shippo's dead", Inuyasha said. Kagome looked around to see everyone's unconscious. "Did Shippo do this?" Kagome asked. "Yes", Kohaku said. Kagome looked at the younger Shippo. "You can go to that Eminem concert if you want sweety", Kagome said a bit nervous. Paul & Maccer laughed.

Eventually, the army got back to Kaiba/Capsule corp. Peter & Johnny regained consciousness. "How did it go?" Johnny asked. "Shippo, is officially a dead Fuck", Inuyasha said. "Hey!" Shippo said. "Shut up you…" Inuyasha was saying, but saw everyone was glaring at him, "sweet, sweet fox", Inuyasha said patting him on the head. "Pathetic", Magneto said. "It's been fun", Goku said. "If you make the right decisions, you can stop all this", Mikhail said, "I'll set this back", Melina said. So everyone said their good-byes, and went back. The Marvel Heroes went back to Manhattan, and with Magneto's dept paid, he soon raged war against the Marvel Heroes, along with Venom. Shippo, Paul & Maccer went to the Eminem concert; Inuyasha, Raiden & McClane went to the John Cena concert. They all had fun. After meeting their children, Bra & Sesshomaru really kept their relationship, same with Mokuba and Pan. Kaiba corp. & Capsule corp. liked the idea of bringing their companies together, so they did. Jet Li's museum visit was successful.

Kagome then talked with Sota. "Look Sota, I know how you feel with Kohaku, and I'm okay with it. Sango is too", Kagome said. "Thanks sis", Sota said. "Now to talk to Shippo about his relationship", Kagome said. She went to Shippo's room, and saw him kissing Rin. "Shippo, I don't think its okay for you to kiss her like that", Kagome said. "Like what?" Shippo asked. "You're tongue is in her mouth", Kagome said. "O.K. with her, I'm her Superman, her real Slim Shady", Shippo said. "This is why I don't like you listening to Eminem", Kagome said. Shippo gave her the "if looks can kill" eyes. She got flashbacks of the older Shippo. This is the first time it worked; usually he uses the puppy dog eyes. "Then again, what the Hell do I know?" Kagome said. She left. Sango passed by. "Hey Sango, get some cookies for me and Rin please", Shippo said. "Shippo, I'm busy", Sango said. Shippo used the puppy dog eyes. "Fine", Sango said. She may be a demon slayer, but she can't resist a cute demon. "What are the cookies for?" Rin asked. "You'll see", Shippo said in a sing-song voice. And she saw. Later, Paul is talking to Maccer. "Shippo's growing up fast", Paul said. "Yeah, he's cool, and he's very mature, if you know what I mean", Maccer said. "Mature like a motherfucker", Paul said.

Characters:

Inuyasha Kagome Rin

Sesshomaru Miroku Sango Mokuba Kaiba ShippoGoku Bra Pan Yusuke Vegeta Kent Paul Maccer Seto Kaiba Sota WolverineJamesKohaku

Peter ParkerJohn McClaneRaidenJohnny StormVenomMagnetoStormBen Grimm

Iron ManJet LiElektraDaredevil

Huey FreemanRiley Freeman

Anakin vs. Obi-wan


End file.
